Second American Civil War
The Second American Civil War ('''also known as the American Revolution or the '''Great Revolution) was a military conflict between military forces loyal to the United States of America and a network of anti-government separatists. The conflict involved months of intense combat between the American loyalists and the so-called "American Separatists", which later led to a successful coup against Benjamin King and his administration and the installation of a new government, and the emergence of a new country, New America. Background Benjamin King, the then-US President, had been ruling with what was perceived by many to be an iron fist. He wreaked havoc against the American people, installing new policies that people perceived to be against the values of America itself, as well as doing away with policies that made America known as the "Land of the Free". In addition, millions of people within Raven believed that President King had led America down a dark path, one that was leading Americans everywhere to forget their roots as the children of Roman refugees fleeing the Roman Empire as it collapsed. They believed that King was brainwashing America into becoming an "evil shadow" of its former self and sought to destroy it before he could do any more damage. Having had enough of his influence, Raven, the international cult group founded during the Roman Empire, sought to overthrow King. The result was the Second American Civil War. Course of conflict Battle of Los Angeles The conflict began with the Battle of Los Angeles: first, Raven sleeper cells launching a coordinated cyber-attack against the United States of America's online defense network. This soon escalated into demonstrations and eventually mass rioting that spread throughout California-and eventually across the country. Benjamin King, alarmed by these events, placed the country under martial law to deal with the crisis. Taking advantage of the chaos, Raven's Rock operatives stationed in the city of Los Angeles collaborated with the Sons of Valhalla and Black Rose in hacking the United States Armed Forces' drone network, turning the entire US drone fleet against the country. Following this, Raven's Rock, the Sons of Valhalla, various National Guard units, and Black Rose launched a full-scale assault on key government positions across the United States, intending to eliminate government loyalist military capabilities and destroy them, escalating the conflict into a full-scale war. The governent soon turned to a paramilitary organization, called Doom Company, to assist local police in combating riots and looting, as well as the increasingly brutal demonstrations. However, a the war of atrition eventually led Doom Company operatives to become increasingly trigger happy to the point where they became reckless in battle, putting civilian lives at risk. Battle of New York In New York, the rioting and anti-government demonstrations had been raging for quite some time. The New York chapter of Raven decided to go on the offensive, with sleeper agents launching a cyber-attack against US military bases in the state of New York. The city of New York turned into a full-blown conflict when Raven sleeper agents detonated chemical weapons during a riot against the NYPD. This was followed by an invasion of the city by Raven's Rock forces, using the chemical strikes as a smokescreen for the attack. Amidst the chaos, the United States government turned to a private military company\paramilitary force, Doom Company. Their initial mission had been to protect valuables belonging to Wall Street bankers. However, their employers abandoned them when the situation worsened, leaving their commander with a vendetta against the United States government, seething over what he perceived to be an "act of treason." In the wake of this, Doom Company turned against the US government, fighting both Raven and the government loyalists, seeing both as enemies. As the Revolution progressed, the battle in New York City became a slugfest, with neither side making any significant progress on their side of the war. Doom Company, determined to turn the tide of the battle in their favor, installed a jamming tower on top of the Stock Exchange, which was their military headquarters (until it was captured by Raven's Rock soldiers). The situation seemed desperate, until Raven's Rock came up with a plan of their own: Operation Blowtorch. With the city turned into a war zone, the city fell into war-torn ruins and utter chaos, with people attempting to flee the city amidst the battles raging in the city streets. Some parts of New York were evacuated successfully, but others were not, leaving citizens trapped in the city while Doom Company PMCs fought civilian anti-government militia groups, Survivalists the US Armed Forces, and Raven's Rock soldiers. Both Raven's Rock soldiers and Blackout Company PMCs occupied various parts of the city, with Raven's Rock occupying most of Manhattan and Brooklyn and Doom Company soldiers occupying Kips Bay, Murray Hill, Turtle Bay, and Midtown, in a battle for dominance and control of the city. Notable participants in the battle include civlians Sharon B. Nalley, Ronald Sturm, and Susan Everett, mysterious assassin codenamed Blue Shark and his partner Red Hornet, and Nathaniel Urbano, head of Doom Company. After Sharon was seen collaborating with anti-government rebels (she was offered assistance in locating lost friends in exchange for helping them destroy Doom Company's headquarters on Roosevelt Island), Urbano labeled her a traitor to the United States government and gave his men orders to find and eliminate Sharon, alongside the assassins Blue Shark and Red Hornet. Ultimately, Urbano himself was killed and Doom Company's HQ fell to the rebels following a rampage through the city executed by the rebels. In the aftermath of the battle, the city of New York was renamed Liberty City. Casualties from both Army personnel and civilians ran in the thousands. However, this record would soon be overtaken by the Siege of Washington DC, which was one of the most disastrous battles for the government loyalists, but the biggest victory for the anti-government rebels. Siege of Washington DC Much like New York, Washington DC was the target of a cyber-attack perpetrated by the Washington Chapter of Raven. While the battle was raging heavily in Los Angeles and New York, Washington DC became the location where the fighting was heaviest. The main priority of U.S. forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup and retake the city to begin their counteroffensive against the rebels. However, their efforts to protect civilians soon became a nightmare, as the rebels actively began shooting at the civilians, seeking to kill off anyone loyal to the Benjamin King campaign in some sort of genocide mission against the King Administration. The United States military tries desperately to protect the evacuation center at the National Mall, but are slaughtered en-masse by the massive army of rebel forces, supported by Raven's Rock personnel and foreign volunteers. Despite their losses, government loyalist soldiers managed to destroy two rebel missile launching positions, buying more time for the civilians to escape. The most notable (and by far notorious) event in the Battle of Washington DC was a full-blown assault on an evacuation center located at the Washington Monument. A team of Loyalist soldiers was deployed to the Chamber of Commerce Building, where they were tasked to provide sniper and rocket support for the Washington Monument evacuation site. However, rebel forces led by Raven's Rock operatives were able to flank the snipers and ambush them, killing them off and allowing the bulk of the rebel forces to storm the evac site. The result was a full-blown massacre, during which government loyalist civilians valiantly tried to take up arms against the rebels, but were totally massacred, leaving only a handful of survivors. Those who did survive were taken by the rebels as prisoners. In the midst of all this, a team of rebels in New York were able to hijack a submarine in the Hudson River and launch a nuclear missile into space, before detonating it and causing an EMP that blacked out the entire Eastern Seaboard of the United States of America. This denied the Loyalist forces their advantage and the siege was momentarily halted. However, the rebels soon regrouped and launched a new wave of attacks on the city, under the cover of darkness. The city soon fell after months of fighting. Rebels were able to break into the White House, but could not find Benjaming King, as he'd gotten wind of the rebels' assault and vacated the White House, instead fleeing to a small retreat somewhere along the East Coast. Battle of Seattle TBA Siege of Houston TBA Operation Kronos After months of fighting, the capital city of Washington DC fell under occupation by Raven's Rock and the American militia supporting them. However, Benjamin King, the disgraced and so-called "traitorous" President to the United States of America, had fled, having gotten wind of the siege of the White House days before the siege actually began. For months since the battle, anti-government militia canvassed the entirety of the country for months trying to find him. Eventually, thanks to intel from rogue United States military personnel and traitorous Secret Service agent Craig C. Jarrett and his partner Karen R. Hunter, President Benjamin King was pinpointed to a presidential retreat in Puerto Rico. At about 6:30 PM on the evening of December 7, 2017, the gunfire started. A detachment of rogue Delta Force operatives led by Master Sergeant Brian B. Walls, launched a diversionary assault on the retreat in coordination with Raven's Rock and anti-government militiamen, while Craig and Karen, feigning loyalty to their President, assisted their fellow Secret Service agents in evacuating President King to a nearby shelter. Following this, the anti-government rebels set the building on fire, hoping to trap the President inside. However, the traitorous Craig Jarrett and Karen Hunter alerted the rebels to the President's location, then revealed their true colors by killing their comrades and handing the President over to the government rebels. The entire battle lasted approximately 2 hours and 40 minutes. Notable military operations The following is a list of notable military operations throughout the course of the Second American Revolution: *Virginia Offensive *Battle of New York *Siege of Washington DC *Operation Kronos *Battle of Baltimore *Battle of Seattle *Siege of Houston Affected cities The following is a partial list of cities that have either fallen under Raven's Rock\Deathstalker occupation or been damaged because of the riots: *Arlington, Virginia (Occupied) *Austin, Texas (Occupied) * Baltimore, Maryland * Boston, Massachusetts *Charlotte, North Carolina (Occupied) *Chicago, Illinois * Columbus, Ohio *Dallas, Texas (Occupied) *Denver, Colorado (Occupied) *Detroit, Michigan *El Paso, Texas (Occupied) *Fort Worth, Texas (Occupied) * Houston, Texas (Occupied) *Harrisburg, Indiana (Occupied) *Indianapolis, Indiana *Jacksonville, Florida (Occupied) * Kansas City, Missouri *Kansas City, Kansas *Las Vegas, Nevada (Occupied) *Lexington, Kentucky *Los Angeles, California (Occupied) *Louisville, Kentucky (Occupied) * Memphis, Tennessee *Milwaukee, Wisconsin *Miami, Florida *New Orleans, Louisiana (Occupied) *New York City, NY (Occupied) *Oklahoma City, Oklahoma (Occupied) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (Occupied) *Phoenix, Arizona (Occupied) *Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (Occupied) *Portland, Oregon (Occupied) *Providence, Rhode Island * San Antonio, Texas (Occupied) *San Diego, California (Occupied) *St. Louis, Missouri (Occupied) *Sterling , Virginia (Occupied) Trivia *It is strongly suggested that this could be a throwback to the First American Revolution \Civil War *This is based on speculation in real life news. Category:Conflicts